Aisle 8A
Aisle 8A is the 65th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 7, 1999. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Allan Jacobsen. This is one of the few Connie-centric episodes. Synopsis Kahn and Minh go to Hawaii for a speech Kahn has to make for his job and asks Hank to take care of Connie, who's excited that she'll be staying with Bobby, but becomes emotional and mean when she gets her first period. Hank is tasked with dealing with the situation with Connie. Episode The episode starts with the guys in they alley and Dale bragging about his new, supposedly indestructible, trash can. Kahn then joins the guys in the alley and starts talking about his big (albeit 5 minutes) speech at his upcoming week long business trip/vacation to Hawaii with his wife Minh. Minh is shown on the phone being informed that Connie's babysitter violated parole and is unable to watch their daughter Connie, much to Kahn's dismay. Minh reluctantly suggests having one of the neighbors babysit Connie. When they were trying to decide which neighbor to ask, Minh states "but which evil is lesser?" They eventually decide on having Hank and Peggy watch her. Bobby is nervous but excited about his girlfriend staying the week at his house, even asking Boomhauer on advice on what to wear. Bobby is seen having trouble looking for age appropriate pajamas, but eventually decides on Ninja Turtles themed pajamas. After Kahn and Minh leave for Hawaii, everything seems fine in the Hill house with Connie being seemingly like the perfect guest. Connie is seen telling funny stories at the dinner table that even entertain Hank and clearing the table for Peggy. The next day at the dinner table Connie is shown to be upset and angry about something, and she randomly states at the table "Ugh, how many cows do you people eat in a year?" before asking to be excused from the table. Before she and Bobby go to sleep, he brings her a slice of cake and she gets extremely irritated with him and angrily scolds at him because she has already brushed her teeth, and would have to brush them again. The next morning at breakfast, Connie continues to snap at Bobby and goes to the bathroom and stays in there for a while. Peggy, not wanting to be late to school because "there are no substitute teachers for substitute teachers that are late" then leaves and tells Hank to take Connie to school late. Connie emerges from the bathroom and asks for Peggy. When he tells Connie she has already left, she stutters while trying to tell him something and then hands him a notepad. Hank is stunned after Connie gives him a note that says "Mr. Hill, I just got my first period". Hank panics and refers to the notes that Kahn left about Connie, to no avail, and Connie begins to cry. Hank is unable to get in touch with Connie's parents or Peggy but does contact his mother but hangs up the phone when he hears her voice. Hank ends up taking Connie (with a blanket draped over her) to a hospital ER, where they have taken care of Connie for the meantime and simply tell him he needs to get the proper products from any pharmacy; Hank had hoped/expected that they would give some to Connie. Hank and Connie go to the Mega Lo Mart and he sends her to the feminine products aisle, but she is overwhelmed with the situation and begins to cry. They go back to the house and Connie and Hank are calm, before Connie asks "now how do I change one of these things?" Hank looks up in horror and then Peggy is then shown being escorted by police off of school grounds (after Hank calls 911 presumably) and she races home, almost destroying Dale's new trash can in the process. Peggy gets in touch with Minh, who then informs Kahn of the situation during his speech and he screams and runs off the stage out of the convention center with Minh running right behind him. Peggy takes Bobby out to eat at the local Whataburger and attempts to explain Connie's situation to him, which afterwards he still doesn't completely understand. After Connie doesn't talk much with Bobby and refuses to do any activities with him, he gets angry and storms off. After Kahn and Minh come home, Connie runs into her mothers arms. In the alley, Dale eagerly awaits the first trash pick-up of his new trash can, but the mechanism on the trash truck accidentally takes the trash can too and takes off, with Boomhauer chasing it and trying to get it to stop unsuccessfully. At the Souphanousinphone home, Connie is watching sad dolphin stories on TV, crying. Minh explains how the effects of P.M.S. and how she must now begin to act like an adult because she is becoming a woman. Bobby is worried that Connie is going to break-up with him and asks Hank for advice, who explains to him about how her actions are normal. Hank goes to the to Souphanousinphone's to return items of Connie that she left at the Hill's, including the notes on Connie, with newly added information about aisle 8A that Hank wrote for him. Connie apologizes to Bobby and they make-up. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Tilly Garrison (Hill) *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Nurse (cameo) Trivia *While choosing pajamas to attempt to impress Connie, he throws his Thomas the Tank Engine themed pajamas to the side, and pulls out Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas and exclaims "Turtles? These may work!" *In the season 5 episode "I Don't Wanna Wait For Our Lives To Be Over", Joseph hits puberty and Bobby brings up when Connie hit puberty. *When Hank calls Tilly on the telephone, a loaf of Wonder bread.is seen on Tilly's counter. Goofs *Just before the garbage truck picks up the garbage can the lid is opened revealing the hinge to be on the side of the can nearest the truck. When the can is emptied into the truck the hinge is suddenly on the other side of the can. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Hank Category:Episodes starring Connie Category:Episodes featuring Peggy